Seeing Your Face Again
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: After a while, Chihiro feels that something is missing in her life. What, or who would that be exactly? Bad at summaries. Oneshot. Please read, and enjoy!


**A/N: I've been thinking, I've been writing so many Ryoma x Sakuno fanfictions lately, and so I need a new couple. So I wracked my brain for a while, and I finally came up with… Chihiro x Haku! Another one of my favorite couples! Please read, and enjoy. And don't forget to review at the end~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any way. All the credit goes to Hayao Miyazaki.**

Seeing Your Face Again

There was no such thing as the Spirit World. Most people just ignored such things and moved on with their lives. Those who did enter the world, usually by accident, never came out, or came out changed. Especially a girl named Chihiro Ogino. When she and her parents escaped, it turned out that they had been gone for three years. The very first humans, who were able to leave the Spirit World, realized that the world was completely different. Now thirteen, Chihiro came back to the opening to the Spirit World. Being very cautious that she wouldn't enter again, she leaned against the wall, remembering all the things that had happened. But the thing that plagued her mind the most was…

_ I wonder if I'll see him again._

The promise on the hill, her hand holding his. His emerald green eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes. And his smile was the memory that she held onto the most.

She just realized her feelings for him, but that was after she left. She couldn't tell him the three words that meant so much to her. She gave a heavy sigh, left her place on the wall, and stood in front of the entrance of the Spirit World. She bowed, showing her respect, and left. Chihiro did this every day. Coming, paying her respects, and leaving. But every day, she felt like she's missing something important. Chihiro clutched her chest, feeling a pain inside as she stepped away from the entrance, coming back to the human world. Some things weren't meant to be.

* * *

As always, she returned the next day, standing by the wall, recalling her memories. A breeze blew her hair wildly, even though it was still tied back with the purple hair tie. When the wind blew, she felt something warm in her hand. She looked down, but there was nothing. But it felt as if someone was clutching it tightly. Thinking, she moved her fingers into a grasp. Her fingers wrapped around something, yet nothing was there. She jumped sideways, away from the wall. What was it?!

_Chihiro._

The word was barely uttered, and you couldn't possibly hear it over the wind. Yet Chihiro heard it loud and clear. She opened her mouth, with one word on the tip of her tongue. Yet it didn't come out. How come? Did she not believe? Did she just imagine that voice? Taking in a deep breath, she mustered all her confidence together, and asked out to the air.

"Haku?" Chihiro looked around the entrance. "Are you there?"

As soon as she said this, something zoomed by over her head. The trees in the forest leaned backwards, because the wind was so powerful. Chihiro looked up, pushing her loose hair behind her ear to get a better look. A flash of white and green soared above her, and landed slowly onto the ground. Was it really him? The dragons emerald eyes looked at her, gleaming slightly.

"H… Haku!" Chihiro rushed over, tackling the dragon's snout. She rubbed her face against the dragon, and it snuggled back in return. "H-how, how were you able to come here!"

The dragon separated from Chihiro's arms, and stared at her, as if to say it wasn't important. Tears rushed into her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She petted the snout gently, and gave a smile. It didn't matter after all. She got to be with Haku again. As the pain in her heart started to fade away, she realized what it was after all. It was being all alone without him. Now, would she be able to tell him?

"Haku… I-I…" She stuttered off, not being able to finish her sentence. The dragon tilted its head sideways, questioning her. "I-I… I…" Chihiro wanted it to say it, but it wouldn't come out. She clenched her hands together, forming fists. She quivered, trying to get the words out. "I… I lo-…" The dragon nuzzled against her cheek, to assure her it was okay. She took in another deep breath, fully knowing that he was here, by her side.

"I love you," She stepped back, grinning at the dragon. The dragon's eyes widened in shock. It looked away for a moment, its cheeks turning pink. Then it turned back to Chihiro, and she heard the voice again.

_I love you, too._

Chihiro gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, and her cheeks turning bright red. Taking in very slowly, she smiled, but this time with tears at the brink of her eyes. Chihiro ran, and hugged the dragon once more, yet this time tighter and filled with emotion. Shutting her eyes tightly, she buried her face into the dragon's fur, sobbing quietly. Soon after this, she felt arms wrapped around her waist, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that her face was buried in a shoulder. Chihiro removed her face from the shoulder, and when she looked up, the green emerald eyes were looking at her, and the boy's face smiled.

"Chihiro," Haku said, smiling. It was the exact smile that Chihiro remembered, the one when he promised that they would meet again.

"You… You kept it," Chihiro swallowed, rubbing her eyes again.

"I always keep a promise, no matter what," Haku loosened his grip from Chihiro's waist, to have a better view of her face. "And now I'm here, as I said I would."

"Yeah," Chihiro grinned, still shocked that this was actually happening. She reached out and stroked Haku's cheek, glad that he was warm, proving that he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Haku cupped the back of her head, and leaned it upwards, and kissed her gently. Chihiro's eyes widened in shock, as her lips were pressed against Haku's. In a few seconds, Chihiro regained control of herself, and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. This was one moment that both of them would remember for quite a long time.

**A/N: I enjoyed this one a lot. I really love the pairing between Haku and Chihiro, and was hoping that Hayao Miyazaki would create another film about him. Sadly, he is retiring, but I'm grateful that he created Spirited Away in the first place. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and if there is something that should be edited, please review or tell me. Remember, reviews always make the author happy, so don't forget to do it! Yours truly, Ryoma and Oz.**


End file.
